


Answered Questions

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Kihyun in a skirt uwu, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Self-Lubrication, joohyuk gets deep, vague mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Hyunwoo likes Kihyun's uniform a little too much, Hyungwon is a flirty drunk, and Jooheon finally gets some answers.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408132
Comments: 27
Kudos: 210





	Answered Questions

* * *

+++

Kihyun and Hyungwon loved talking Minhyuk up; it was just something they felt that they _had_ to do. Beautiful, kind, and intelligent, Lee Minhyuk was everything good in the world, and his friends made it their personal mission to make sure everyone else knew.

Seated in a booth that provided them with bottomless margaritas, Kihyun and Hyungwon laughed as they told funny stories about Minhyuk to the alphas.

Taking a sip of his bright blue drink, Hyungwon slapped the table and burst out into a bout of raucous laughter. “In university! Oh, my goodness, poor Minhyuk,” Hyungwon hiccuped and tried to dig the memory out of his drunken mind, “sweet Minhyuk, he didn’t know what a sock on the doorknob meant, and h-he walked in on our roommate getting pounded into the mattress! I’ve never seen someone’s face _actually_ turn red as a tomato!”

The alphas roared with laughter at the mental image, and they didn’t who to feel worse for — Minhyuk for seeing his roommate butt-ass naked having sex, or the roommate for being walked in on.

After what seemed like forever, Minhyuk finally arrived to the bar with a tired smile on his pretty face. 

Jooheon seemed to perk up upon Minhyuk’s arrival, and Kihyun noticed.

"Ah, the elusive Minhyuk," Hyunwoo quipped, raising his shot glass, "and our lovely Honey, of course." He smiled and clinked his glass against Jooheon's, downing the clear liquid instantly with a wince as it burned his throat, but laughing immediately after as he saw Jooheon's face contort into an expression of disgust. 

"Ugh, I hate alcohol." Jooheon shuddered and swallowed thickly, shaking his head in an attempt to rid his taste buds of the strong bitterness. “Someone please remind me why I keep going out drinking with you guys?”

Wonho smacked Jooheon on the shoulder and threw his head back in laughter, “Honey was always such a lightweight,” he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at the omegas, “couldn’t take him clubbing or anywhere with us when we were at the academy.”

Minhyuk crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow upon hearing Wonho’s words.

“What was the academy like?” Hyungwon asked, pushing some blond strands away from his face so he could look at Wonho with flirty eyes.

Kihyun seemed to be interested in the question as well, since he perked up and watched Wonho intently, waiting anxiously for the answer.

Minhyuk, however, didn’t seem to be as interested in the conversation, and instead, fidgeted and squirmed in his seat uncomfortably as he looked at the brightly-lit surroundings of the bar.

Wonho bit his lip. “Well, there was a lot of physical training, things like obstacle courses and long runs we had to do,” he looked at Hyunwoo and Jooheon who were nodding at him, verifying the credibility of his statement, “we’d have to get up pretty early each day and work out, then we’d eat and go to classes.”

“Think of it like university,” Hyunwoo interrupted, “but for people who _can't_ do multivariable calculus.” He chuckled and smiled at his own joke. Sometimes, Hyunwoo thought he was too clever for his own good.

“I see,” Kihyun nodded in understanding and stirred his drink with his finger, “sounds kind of fun,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Minhyuk before continuing, “except for the ‘getting up early to work out’ part.” He smiled and locked eyes with Hyunwoo, blushing as the alpha kept the gaze with him just a little bit longer than was necessary.

“Were you the biggest guy at the academy?” Hyungwon asked suddenly, his long, thin fingers coming up to squeeze at Wonho’s bicep gingerly, “I bet you were,” he said quietly, looking at the black-haired alpha with wide pupils, probably dilated from the alcohol — or lust.

Wonho coughed uncomfortably, “I… definitely was up there.” He replied in as calm a manner as he could, but when he felt a hand on his thigh, he nearly choked on his spit.

The other alphas snickered, covering their mouths in an attempt to disguise their laughter as Wonho scrambled to get a grip on himself.

Hyunwoo leaned over to Kihyun, placing a large hand on the omega’s slender thigh for support, “Does your friend get like this often?” He asked innocently.

“Not really. He’s probably just _really_ into Wonho,” Kihyun offered with a short laugh and a smile, "or just piss-drunk. Or both."

“Ah,” Hyunwoo smiled back and returned to his initial position beside Jooheon, who didn’t look too happy. 

Jooheon had been staring at Minhyuk, observing the omega's body language and his behaviour towards various topics of conversation. Something was off.

Hyunwoo had noticed Jooheon's staring at Minhyuk, and he looked over at Kihyun for some sort of sign to do _something_ , but when the red-headed omega shot him a death glare, he knew he should just drop it. _Especially_ given what Kihyun had told him in confidence about Minhyuk and his past.

Completely drunk, Hyungwon was whispering god-knows-what into Wonho’s ear, hands squeezing the alpha’s thigh with every other slurred word.

“Hyungwon,” Wonho rasped, trying to push the omega’s wandering hands away from his crotch, “please, you’re drunk.” He pleaded, desperately trying to be as polite as he could despite the fact that he was being publicly groped.

“Want it again,” Hyungwon hiccuped and slid his hands up and down Wonho’s bicep, “wanna f-feel you in me again.” He slurred, brushing black hair out of the alpha’s eyes.

Wonho cursed under his breath.

  
  


+++

  
  


“I can’t help but wonder why you ignored me that whole time at the bar,” Jooheon pouted as he kicked a rock out of his way, sending it flying farther in front of the dimly-illuminated pavement, “did I say something?”

Minhyuk shook his head and bit his lip, “No, I just don’t like bars,” he shrugged and kept his gaze glued to the ground, taking small steps and dragging the rubber sole of his shoe against the concrete.

“Oh,” Jooheon’s voice was small, almost like he was afraid to ask the reason why. Nevertheless, he did. “Why?”

“Ran into an ex a while ago,” Minhyuk replied calmly, “tried to get me drunk and tried to get me to go home with him,” he shuddered and shook his head, maybe to get rid of the unpleasant memory, “didn’t like that.” He said curtly.

“Yeah, nobody would like that,” Jooheon took smaller steps and tried to match Minhyuk’s slower pace to wrap an arm around him, “but, if you wanna tell me where he lives, I can beat him up for you,” he offered with a small grin. 

The corners of Minhyuk’s lips turned up into a pretty smile, and for a few moments, Jooheon felt like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, felt the opposite.

  
  


+++

  
  


“They’re understaffed right now,” Kihyun mumbled, typing furiously at something on his phone, “think I might need to go in.” He groaned and looked over at Hyunwoo with a pained expression on his pretty face.

Hyunwoo pouted. “Can’t Minhyuk or Hyungwon go in?”

“You do remember how drunk Hyungwon was, right?” Kihyun laughed, “Wonho had to practically throw him over his shoulder to get him out of the bar without tripping over himself.”

Hyunwoo smiled as he remembered the comedic sight of Wonho trying to tame the drunk blond’s unruly limbs as he carried him out of the bar. “You’re right.”

“Unfortunately, I am gonna have to go in tonight,” Kihyun rolled over on the bed and got up begrudgingly, “I’m sorry, Hyunwoo, I’ll make it up to you, hmm?”

“Promise?” Hyunwoo smirked and tried to grab at the omega’s ass as he walked around the bed to reach in his closet for a uniform.

Kihyun giggled and swatted the alpha’s greedy hand away. “Tell you what,” he clutched his uniform tightly against his chest and let his eyes trail over Hyunwoo’s half-naked body lying lazily on the bed, “as soon as things calm down at work, I’m all yours.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Hyunwoo winked at the omega as he wiggled his slender form into a pleated, white skirt. He groaned at the teasing sight, knowing full well Kihyun was putting on this whole show on purpose. Just for him. Hyunwoo was beyond flattered.

The omega giggled and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to shake his ass just slightly and pretend not to notice Hyunwoo’s eyes bulging out of his head.

“Should I stay here until you get back?” Hyunwoo tried to change the subject, hoping it would redirect some of his blood flow back up to his brain.

“If you want,” Kihyun shrugged, “or you could come with.” He flashed Hyunwoo a sultry wink and slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Hyunwoo muttered a low _‘fuck’_ as he rolled out of bed sluggishly and rounded the corner, desperate to see his omega’s pretty ass in that skirt. “Have I ever told you how good you look in that skirt?” He practically growled the words out, his eyes fervently taking in the sight in front of him.

His red hair slightly dishevelled and his cheeks flushed a baby pink, Kihyun smiled bashfully and acknowledged the alpha’s hungry gaze.

Hyunwoo strolled over to the omega, large hands coming to rest on his thin waist, gripping it tenderly. “You have to go _now_? Can’t ask for five minutes,” he slipped a hand underneath Kihyun’s skirt and grabbed at the omega’s soft ass, wedging a finger between the warm cheeks. A moan. A delicious strawberry smell. _Fuck._ Hyunwoo knew that he’d reached the point where it was too late to turn back, “for a quickie?”

“God, you keep doing that and-and,” Kihyun cursed and threw his head back slightly, still arching into Hyunwoo’s touch, “ _yes_ ,” he breathed out, “ _just fuck me_. _”_

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hyunwoo grinned and pushed two fingers inside the omega’s dripping hole, pumping them inside several times before bending Kihyun over the kitchen counter and flipping the white skirt up to expose his ass. “And I was hoping I’d eventually get to bend you over the counter,” he dipped his head down to brush his lips against the omega’s ear, “ _and ruin you._ ”

“Fuck, Hyunwoo,” the omega braced himself as his body was explored by two rough hands, “give it to me already,” he whimpered as he felt Hyunwoo’s thumbs rub over his nipples, “h-hate it when you tease.” He pouted and wiggled his ass, hoping Hyunwoo would take the action as some sort of incentive.

“Alright, baby,” Hyunwoo chuckled and placed his hands on Kihyun’s hips, steadying the omega so he could line himself up, “I’ll give you what you want,” he cooed, taking a few seconds to admire the omega’s slender, white form bent over the dark, granite counter top before pushing himself inside Kihyun’s tight heat slowly with a long, low groan. Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut and nearly choked as the omega’s ass clenched around his cock; he desperately hoped he wouldn’t come too soon, but judging by Kihyun’s neediness, he knew he wouldn’t last long anyways.

“God, Hy-Hyunwoo, s-so fucking big,” Kihyun whined and tried to grip at the smooth counter top, fingertips failing to do so and sliding against the flat surface instead of providing the purchase he was searching for.

Hyunwoo snapped his hips forward and buried himself completely inside the omega’s ass, “-and you’re so tight, Ki, _god_ ,” he pulled out almost completely and pushed himself back inside Kihyun agonisingly slowly, inch by inch, delighting in each and every moan the seemingly simple action elicited from the horny omega. Every inch of cock he buried inside the omega forced Kihyun to moan louder and clench tighter around him, and Hyunwoo knew that if he kept it up, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Each thrust got progressively sloppier as each breath grew more and more ragged, and Hyunwoo knew he was _really fucking close._ His entire body felt warm and tight and all he wanted was to dig his nails into the omega’s hips and spill inside him.

At this point, Kihyun knew what was going on in Hyunwoo’s mind — and body — and he desperately wanted to feel the alpha’s hot load in his ass already, so he urged Hyunwoo along with a symphony of breathy moans and barely-coherent words of encouragement.

Hyunwoo smiled. Kihyun was always close to being incoherent when his mouth — or ass — was full. It was weirdly endearing.

“God, Ki-” Hyunwoo choked out a few more syllables as he slapped his thighs against Kihyun’s ass, the milky skin tinged a light red due to the prolonged, rough fuck, “-wanna come in you so badly,”

“Uh-huh, I want it,” Kihyun moaned and arched his back a little bit, allowing Hyunwoo’s cock to reach deeper inside him, “give me your come, alpha, _please_ , I want it,” he sobbed and braced himself as Hyunwoo’s pace quickened and his thrusts turned brutal, tearing his ass open with each forward movement of his large body.

With a few more haphazard thrusts and a seemingly endless stream of profanity spilling from his lips, Hyunwoo dug his fingernails into the omega’s soft skin, slamming forward and emptying himself with a loud groan.

“Jesus! Hyunwoo-” Kihyun yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as the alpha’s grip on his hips softened and his thrusts followed suit. The squelching of Hyunwoo’s come mixed with his slick made him flush in embarrassment, but Hyunwoo failed to see why.

“Never knew why it made you shy, Ki,” Hyunwoo cooed into Kihyun’s ear, moving a few strands of red hair away from the shell, “always found it so fucking hot,” he growled and gave Kihyun’s earlobe a gentle bite, “especially since you smell so sweet,” he chuckled, “always loved strawberry.”

“Hyunwoo!” Kihyun squealed, “I’m so embarrassed! Stop it!”

“Okay, okay,” the alpha decided to stop torturing Kihyun and help him clean up to get ready for work. He flipped the omega’s white skirt back down into its proper place and felt sad that Kihyun’s cute ass was all covered up now. He pouted and looked at Kihyun with puppy-dog eyes, “better go, huh?”

“Unfortunately,” Kihyun returned the pout, “but my promise still stands.”

Hyunwoo grinned at that. “Can’t wait,” he said, reaching a hand out to smack Kihyun on the ass as he walked out the door.

The omega turned his head back to flash Hyunwoo a sultry smile, and with that, Hyunwoo knew he was completely and utterly gone for the red-headed beauty that called itself _‘Yoo Kihyun.’_ It felt like déjà vu… like the first day they met. Kihyun turning back to flash him a sexy smile… memories flooded through his head and even though he _just_ came, he felt himself get hard again.

The effect Kihyun had on Hyunwoo was like nothing he'd ever known before.

+++

“Thanks for walking me home, Jooheon. I really do appreciate it.” He really did. “It’s late as fuck and I’m really sorry you have to go back home in the dark,” Minhyuk thought about his next words, and about how he could rectify the situation before his brain short-circuited and his mouth ended up blurting out, “or you could stay the night.”

_Shit._

Jooheon stifled a smile. _Minhyuk wanted him there. With him. Together._

“I-I mean, if you want, you know, so you won’t have to walk home in the d-dark and whatever-”

“Min,” Jooheon interrupted by placing a hand on the omega’s shoulder, stopping Minhyuk’s fumbling with the key in the lock. The omega yelped at the sudden touch and pulled away from Jooheon harshly, “I can leave if you want me to-” he said, slowly returning his hand to his side and looking at Minhyuk with uncertainty.

“No!” Minhyuk widened his eyes at his outburst and apologised before clearing his throat, “I mean, it’s up to you.” He squeaked out, finally turning the key and opening the door.

Jooheon blushed. “I’ll stay, then. Maybe we could watch a film.” His eyes brightened up at his suggestion; he really wanted to spend some alone time with Minhyuk.

“O-Okay.” Minhyuk tip-toed through the house and peeked his head around the corners. “I’m glad it sounds like Kyun stayed asleep.” He breathed out a sigh of relief as he cracked open a colourful, painted door to reveal a sleeping Changkyun under a baby blue blanket. Minhyuk smiled and his gaze softened as he watched the sky blue fabric rise up and down steadily.

Jooheon felt his heart swell at the sight.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk apologised and closed the door halfway, turning his attention to Jooheon now, “want something to eat? Might have something I can warm up real quick.”

“Nah,” Jooheon waved his hand, “want you instead.” He lifted Minhyuk up into his arms and carried him over to the living room couch, placing him on his lap and wrapping his arms around the omega’s little waist.

Minhyuk giggled and let himself be touched all over; feeling large hands trail over his body softly and innocently. It felt really nice. Felt different.

The giggling died down and Minhyuk relaxed in the alpha’s lap with a tired smile on his face.

“Minnie, can I tell you something?” Jooheon asked softly, tilting Minhyuk’s head to look at him. His gaze turned urgent and he drew his eyebrows together, as if he were still mentally debating to ask or not.

Minhyuk nodded cutely and returned Jooheon’s urgent gaze.

“I like you.” Jooheon finally said it. It was finally out. “I like you a lot, Minhyuk.” 

Minhyuk nearly froze. “Oh, d-do you?” He asked, unsure, not knowing if this was some kind of joke, or if Jooheon just wanted to take advantage of him. “Why?”

“Why?” Jooheon furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re so beautiful and smart, getting through school yourself while raising a child, it’s amazing. You’re a catch.”

“You-you think so?” The omega perked up.

“Of course.”

Now came the question Minhyuk dreaded asking. “You don’t just want me for s-sex?” His voice was small and terrified.

Jooheon shook his head confidently. “We don’t have to have sex ever again if you don’t want to,” he tightened his arms around Minhyuk’s stomach, holding him closer, “as long as I can still be close to you like this.”

“I think I can do that,” Minhyuk smiled and craned his neck to press a kiss to Jooheon’s cheek.

Jooheon smiled at the kiss. “Can I ask you something, though?”

“Hmm?”

“Who was that guy, really, at the school? I’d have to really hate someone to go crazy on them like that."

Minhyuk's body went numb. "He's just… a nobody."

"Sorry, but it didn't seem like he was a nobody, Minnie." Jooheon pouted and wondered why Minhyuk wasn't telling him the truth. It didn't seem like the guy was _just_ an ex. Maybe he was the guy who knocked Minhyuk up? Why would someone react that way upon seeing the father of their child?

"It doesn't matter, and I promise never to do that again," Minhyuk frowned, "I'm sure I scared you, and I'm sorry. I never get like that. Really."

"Minnie, you can trust me," Jooheon's voice was soft and soothing, "please, let me in." He rubbed Minhyuk's arm comfortingly and pressed his lips to the omega’s shoulder.

"I don't," Minhyuk's breath hitched, "I don't want to talk about it,"

Stupidly, Jooheon decided to press the issue. "Why not? Did he do something _so_ bad? So bad that you couldn't tell little old me?" He tried to lighten the mood with a goofy tone of voice, but he ended up sounding condescending instead, and Minhyuk didn't like that very much. 

Minhyuk also didn't appreciate the fact that Jooheon kept asking questions even though he'd been asked him to stop. 

"I'm sure it's not even that bad, Min-"

"Well, it was." Minhyuk interrupted Jooheon icily.

The way the omega's body stiffened and the way his hands clenched into fists had Jooheon scared for a moment, but as he looked into Minhyuk's eyes — red and full of pain, of sorrow — he knew it might have been far worse than what he'd assumed.

As part of police training, every officer was to put through a mandatory course on how to identify victims of sexual abuse, domestic violence, and rape since sex crimes were on the rise in the more seedy parts of town. 

And suddenly, it all made sense. Why there was no third person in the pictures, why Minhyuk had initially flinched at every touch, why he’d always asked for Jooheon to be gentle with him when they had sex, why he wanted to be walked home late at night… 

Minhyuk's behaviour was consistent with what he'd been taught in the course.

It wasn’t bashfulness or proactivity…

…It was fear.

"Oh, my g-" Jooheon clamped his hand over his mouth in horror. His eyes watered as he looked down at a defeated Minhyuk, his hands still balled up into loose fists. "Did he-"

With that, Minhyuk broke down. Burying his face in the alpha's chest, he let his tears fall freely. 

_Fuck._ Jooheon felt absolutely useless. As Minhyuk cried against his body, Jooheon felt a little piece of him break.

After several minutes, Minhyuk nodded against Jooheon's wet shirt and finally affirmed his suspicions.

So many emotions flooded Jooheon’s mind. 

_Anger._ He wanted to kill that son of a bitch. He wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Minhyuk.

_Confusion._ If Minhyuk had gone through this, why would he think about letting another alpha into his life? Why would he have sex with another alpha? 

_Sadness_. Little Changkyun would never know what it was like to have two loving parents.

Jooheon knew one thing for sure in this moment, and it was that he wanted to be there for Minhyuk, no matter what. "I'll get him, Minnie. Don't you worry," he pressed a kiss to the top of the crying omega's head and held him tight. "I'll get him. Fucking get him." 

  
  


+++

_I'll kill him._

+++

* * *


End file.
